The One-Sided Iris Message
by Red Baron15
Summary: It is said that ignorance is bliss, but that isn't true in the world of Greek gods. Ignorance would've let Kronos defeat Percy Jackson. It would've allowed Gaea to destroy the mortals and shape the future of the Earth to her design. Ignorance would've left the world screwed over countless times, so why should they be ignorant of their future? A new version of 'Reading the Books.'


**(Had this in mind ever since I let my imagination go free back in February. 'This is War' belongs to Thirty Seconds to Mars. Onwards.)**

**June 5th 2005**

It seemed as if Apollo was in a particularly bad mood, as the sun was ever so dim. As if the world needed another temperamental god, especially at this point in time. There were sudden and seemingly random storms popping up from Chicago to New York, and hurricanes from Australia to Florida. Camp Half Blood was seemingly unaffected by this as they continued their activities as normal. The only weather Dionysus allowed in was the nice, strong, salty ocean breeze, an aftereffect of all the typhoons.

Why would they worry? They had dealt with temperamental gods before; after all they were essentially their kids. The force field emitted by Thalia's pine blocked any unwanted weather. For all they knew, nothing would seem out of place. Few were suspicious of what was going on in the mortal world. One was the ever curious Cabin 6 counselor, Annabeth Chase. The 12 year-old had been waiting a long time for a quest and noticed things others hadn't.

Such as when the satyrs started a group chat, they'd go to a secluded spot, and if they ever caught Annabeth eavesdropping they stopped before she could fully pick up on the information. And the fact that Chiron refused to elaborate on the topic was another blow to her. Her father figure had _never_ kept a secret in the 5 years he'd known her.

She hadn't asked Grover as he just awakened from unconsciousness, after protecting his most recent charge.

The latest gossip in camp was the unclaimed, knocked-out, and seemingly powerful demigod. The one who had bare handed, without training, defeated the Minotaur. Annabeth was slightly envious of him, she'd been hacking at training dummies for half a decade just for a chance to visit the mortal world again, and this upstart just killed the famed son of Pasiphaë. Her thoughts strayed as far as thinking that he was the _one_. Which in itself was highly unlikely, and she always thought that a new camper could maybe, just _maybe _be the one to help her enter the mortal world for the first time since Thalia's death.

She had just finished teaching Ancient Greek to Castor and Pollux, archery training under Lee Fletcher and Will Solace, and sword teaching led by her secret crush, Luke Castellan. She talked animatedly with her siblings as they walked single file to the mess hall. It had been an exhausting morning and she and the rest of the camp were ready for a bit of relaxation in the form of fraternizing with their cabin mates. But she never had the chance.

Just as everyone had sacrificed to their respected parent and sat down, ready to dig in, something appeared in the middle of all the tables. The white sunlight retracted to form a rainbow, and an ocean breeze met it and what looked like an Iris message appeared. As soon as it did the 12 Olympians and Iris herself suddenly appeared, as if alerted by the existence of a message seemingly no one created. Every camper kneeled to both Zeus and their godly parent, before returning to their tables.

"I came to you, my lord, when I felt an unauthorized message appear," Iris spoke to Zeus, "It looks like someone may want us watching something, as it is one-sided."

As Zeus was about to speak back to the rainbow goddess, the Iris-message, more like video, started playing.

Every god sat next to their children, or in Zeus, Poseidon, and Hera's case, by themselves. Iris was invited by Chiron to sit at the head table, the table of the twelfth Olympian, Dionysus. Artemis sat with her hunters, who were taking a short rest at camp, before going off to hunt the elusive Echidna. The screen was still black, but subtitles could be seen as the feminine voice started speaking.

'_During the war council last winter solstice, the fates appeared to the gods.'_

There were murmurs of 'liar' from the demigods who took a trip there 6 months before, and of course the gods, but the voice continued as if it had been expecting this.

'_I understand if you don't believe me or if you think this is some sick prank concocted by Hermes and Apollo, but I assure you it isn't.'_

The confused look on the god of prophecies face mirrored that of the master thief's, betraying that they indeed knew naught of what was happening.

'_This plot is in fact much more sinister. They had appeared with children, hailing from the year 2010.'_

An image showed an Olympian argument, one they remembered from 2000, about the death of Thalia, being interrupted by the Fates and a dozen or so demigods arriving in an omniscient light.

"I don't understand, this obviously happened, I remember it like it was just hours ago. But I have no memory of the Fates or our children appearing," it was obvious Zeus was perplexed, but if you knew him well enough you could see the veiled sadness in his eyes. He had to be the leader for he was king, always strong for the good of the gods, that argument was the only way for him to vent the pain caused by the death of his daughter, his innocent, innocent daughter. Every god there lowered their heads for a moment of silence, while their children just looked at them confused.

'_If this is proof enough for you, I still have more to say.'_

Everybody straightened, while the gods looked up from their stupor.

'_They brought with them books, describing events from late May, 2005 until August, 2010. For some reason, the memory of all the gods at the council forgot about the reading of the 11 books...except me. If you are currently watching this, then the fates have allowed me to send this message back in time. Meaning, either nobody was supposed to forget what happened, or the fates slipped up.'_

'Whoever this person is, they have guts for insulting my patrons,' the god of prophecies thought.

'_I thought about letting you see into the conversation, but you don't remember it for a reason, and it'd be too complicated. Instead you will be watching the events as normal.'_

Most campers cheered at the idea of not watching people they probably hadn't even met read. They wanted some action, give 'em a break.

'_Stay in line. Every event must happen accordingly or else the future could be much bleak__er__.'_

The cheering stopped abruptly- everybody already fearing the worst.

'_So keep in line. I know everything about all you gods. How Apollo wishes people would see him as mor__e__ than a pretty boy. He's the __most powerful son of Zeus, and you seem to forget he has a rather cruel side._

Everybody looked at the god of the sun who was looking straight down. When he finally looked up, his eyes were the shade of dark cobalt. "What are you looking at," he practically snarled, and everybody who wasn't shell shocked looked away. It looks like they found out why the sun was so dim this morning. Apollo himself was plagued by two words. _Halcyon Green._

'_How, after all the__se__ years __since__ the Olympian riot, Poseidon still wishes to rule the gods."_

Heads snapped to look at the sea god so quickly you would've thought they'd have gotten whiplash. He looked slowly to the side and looked at Zeus, stone-faced, and when the king came out of his shock and was about to speak, Poseidon's eyes darkened to a point dangerously close to black. "Not a word of the theft," he uttered, the entire camp hanging on his words.

_'With that in mind, let's behave, shall we? Oh, and please invite Hades and Hestia. If you speak at any time during the video, it will stop and continue when you're done talking. Almost forgot, some people will be coming from the future, don't ask them too many questions, as it would ruin the story. More people may or may not appear as the story progresses. Thank You -Hera.'_

The council's eyes lingered on the calm goddesses face for quite a while, before she cleared her throat and Hermes went to fetch the 2 eldest gods. When he came back with the two of them, people arrived in a glow of light, though not as luminous or knowledgeable as the one in the video. 9 people appeared.

Luke, Annabeth, and Zeus only focused on one, as most of the camp did, drinking in the sight of someone they knew of, but never knew. It was an unspoken agreement that Thalia Grace should be introduced first. She walked forward, saying, "For those of you who don't me, my name is Thalia, and I'm not supposed to tell you my godly parent, but you probably already know. I'm From December 21st 2007, during the 3rd book."

"B-but I turned you into a tree. How are you here in the flesh, are you an illusion?!" Zeus demanded, but you could tell he was disheartened by the fact it might not really be Thalia.

"A good friend of mine brought me back. I think these series are settled around him."

"When did you come back," Annabeth begged. "Sorry kiddo, already revealed too much," Thalia went back in the line with the others.

A rather skinny and malnourished boy stepped forward, "Nico Di Angelo, from June 26th 2010, during the 8th book." Hades looked almost worried as he stared at the boy.

A blonde boy went up and spoke "Jason, from January 7th 2010, during the 6th book." Zeus raised an eyebrow, while Thalia stared at him as if he was from Jupiter. He was from Jupiter, just not the planet. Camp Jupiter.

A beautiful Cherokee girl stepped forward to a few wolf-whistles, and by the glare she gave the immature guys, it was obvious she was not to be messed with. "Piper McLean, same day as Jason," her voice commanded authority, even the gods were having a hard time not obeying her or paying attention.

A short, messy, and greasy Latino leprechaun stepped forward, amidst laughs at the craziness you could see in his eyes. "I'm not supposed to say my father like the lovely Thalia said, but I don't care! I'm from the same day as Beauty Queen and Sparky, Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus. You're lookin' at the Supreme Commander, Designer, and Builder of the _Argo 2." _He looked around trying to be intimidating and said "How dare you not bow to me and kiss thy feet!" Leo looked hilarious with his ruffled hair and wild eyes, that it wasn't a surprise practically everyone started laughing. Even Hades cracked a smirk, while Hephaestus smiled at his son. The part of the hunt that could form coherent words kept quiet, not wanting to start a conflict with someone who was obviously well-liked. They already didn't have a good reputation at camp they didn't to look like even bigger jerks. Hermes, and Apollo, shortly followed by the Stolls decide to humour him, "Oh great one," the said dramatically, bowing down and kissing thy ground in front of him. "Please forgive us, for we were ignorant, believing Zeus was the ruler of all, when all this time, it's been thou," they said it in perfect harmony, as if it had been rehearsed.

Zeus watched on the sidelines, amused for the first time since the theft.

Another girl walked forward, obviously a daughter of Athena. "Annabeth Chase. June 26th 2008, during the 4th book," she said with bloodshot eyes, as young Annabeth looked perplexed and slightly scared at what could have happened to her future self to look like this.

Two people walked forward, looking at everything in awe as if it was their first time in Half-Blood.

The Chinese Canadian baby-man spoke first, "Fai 'Frank' Zhang, June 6th 2010, during the 6th book."

The youngest (yet, at the same time, oldest) of the group spoke, "Hazel Levesque, same as Frank," she said timidly. This time Hades could barely stop his eyes from popping out, nearly alerting the others of something wrong.

_'But she's dead! She died in Alaska during WW2!'_

The last person walked up, looking battered, bruised, and wounded. Nonetheless with his head held high, he said with confidence he didn't have 5 years before. "Grover Underwood, August 17th 2009, during the 5th book," he said, his younger self looking up at him in awe, while Thalia and older Annabeth looked at him in concern. Once they had sat down with their godly parent (Grover sitting at the head table), the video started.

_A Warning to the People_

The hustle and bustle of Manhattan showed up, showing businessmen carrying briefcases, normal teenagers talking and texting, and NYC taxis honking.

_The Good and the Evil_

A picture of Jason wearing a toga with a purple banner that spelled _SPQR _and a black-haired, green eyed teen wearing a camp half blood shirt and necklace appeared, both having tattoos on their left forearms. They were then followed by golden eyes opening for the first time in thousands of years.

Hades straightened up, looking almost shocked, and what he said, had the gods' eyes shine with fear. "The Crooked One rises" spoke the successor of Iapetus.

_This is War_

40 demigods, led by the green-eyed boy from earlier shouted, "FOR OLYMPUS!"

The general thought shooting through everyone's minds were 'War?'

_To the soldier_

An older-looking Clarisse, wearing full body armor and a blood-red helmet, rode into battle against a Lydian drakon. Even Ares seemed surprised.

_The Civilian_

A brunette woman with blue eyes drove as fast as she could, with Grover and one of his charges in the back seat.

"That's his mother, the mother of the boy who came yesterday," Annabeth asked the satyr. He looked down at the reminder.

_The Martyr_

An automaton stood still as a Stygian Iron blade touched the spot on his chest just above his heart. He collapsed, and at the same time the layout of an underground maze was shown. And they watched, as it crumbled to nothing,

_The Victim_

There was a 4 foot tall teen on top of one of the towers of Washington Bridge. The part of the bridge he was on crumbled, and his head hit the asphalt, before he fell down into the river, unconscious. While watching what was going to happen to his son, who hadn't yet reached Camp Half Blood, Apollo choked on air.

_This is War_

Poseidon pointed his trident behind, and without looking, shot a Leviathan that subsequently changed into a million goldfish.

_It's the moment of Truth,_

_And the moment to Lie,_

_And the moment to Live,_

_And the moment to Die,_

_The moment to Fight,_

_The moment to Fight,_

_To Fight,_

_To Fight,_

_To Fight_

Everything went too fast to be understood.

_To the Right, To the Left_

An older looking Annabeth and the green eyed boy stood back to back, surrounded by monsters from all sides, killing them, left and right.

_We will fight to the death_

Zoe appeared, lying in a pool of blood, speaking to a boy with Artemis on the other side of her. "You spoke the truth. You are nothing like...like Hercules. I am honored that you carry this sword." The hunters and Artemis looked at the wide-eyed hunter incredulously, with Phoebe doing a spit take.

_To the Edge of the Earth_

A celestial bronze ship flying across the Mediterranean appeared and engraved on the starboard side was '_Argo II_.'

Cabin 9 practically gawked at it, while Cabin 6 admired the architecture. Hephaestus smiled grimly, knowing that one of his children was going to create this masterpiece, and knowing what hardships he'd have to face.

_It's a brave new world, _

_From the Last to the _First_,_

_To the Right, to the Left,_

_We will Fight To the Death,_

_To the Edge of the Earth,_

_It's a brave new world a brave new world,_

_A warning to the Prophet,_

The scenery rushed by too quick for anything to be understood. A frustrated Annabeth yelled, "What is going on?!"

_The Liar, The Honest_

Luke appeared, followed by Percy. The campers and gods thought nothing of this, as Luke was a son of Hermes, and therefore a liar. But it did raise some questions as to why he was displayed, and not another son of Hermes.

_This is War_

_To the Leader,_

_The Pariah,_

A boy, about 14, wearing an aviator's leather jacket and looking suspiciously like Nico, walked into a shadow and slowly dissipated.

_'He learned how to shadow travel.' _Hades allowed some pride to enter his eyes

_The Victor_

12 year old Percy striked his enemy in the ankle. When the man bellowed so loudly that the ground quaked, they saw his face, and were pleasantly surprised to see a wounded god of war falling to his knees.

"Are you kidding me!" Ares' face reddened as his nostrils flared, "I lose to no one!"

"Says the man that was trapped in a bronze jar by the Aloadae Giants for 13 months, and was literally reduced to begging."

"I made you all swear to _never _speak of that incident."

"I can't tell a lie," Apollo smirked at the thoroughly humiliated war god.

Poseidon genuinely smiled, _'Good job son, I'm so proud of you.'_

_The Messiah_

Chiron, liberator of demigods and Grover, savior of 6 demigods appeared.

The younger version of the chosen one of Pan thought, 'Why on Gaea's green Earth would I be deemed a messiah?"

_This is War_

The screen went dark again, leaving everybody more confused than before. After letting everyone digest the details, she called out "Play." Most of the video was fast and almost none of it had dialogue to keep them guessing, although she made sure to include Percy as much as she could, so they could gather that he could possibly be important. She didn't want anyone (Athena) to figure out the entire series before the good part started. Responding to her voice, the video started loading.

_Rendering 16%_

_Rendering 23%_

_Rendering 47%_

_Rendering 78%_

_Rendering 98,99,100%_

The sight of a thunderstorm shed light to the still dark image. The Empire State Building appeared directly under the storm. A statue of Poseidon, which was made of marble besides the prongs of the trident rose out of the water. A young boy holding a metre long sword and a CHB shirt stood on the head of the statue, his back to the audience. Lightning striked the prongs and the image froze. A Spartan helmet rolled onscreen, with an intersecting pen and sword behind it. A deep voice started talking, and the title was written elegantly as he spoke. "Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The _Lightning_ Thief," thunder sounding at the word lightning.

"That's my latest charge! The one in the infirmary!" Grover exclaimed, surprised at the very least, while everybody started whispering about the demigod upstart. Everyone but Zeus, who was trying to keep his eye from twitching.

"Play," the queen spoke.

A pre-adolescent voice started narrating what was to become of them, and they listened intently as their future was revealed to them.

**(This was supposed to be longer, but it was literally taking me forever to finish. Much of the problem is I like to be detailed, and the chapter looks too easily surpass 10k words, so I shortened it, because at this rate, I would've never finished the first chapter. 2Nd chapter still being written and edited. I apologize that this chapter was rather anti-climatic. Follow, Favorite, and Review, Red Baron15 out.)**


End file.
